


Bad Boy, Stark

by BuckysDucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Oh wow, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stony - Freeform, Student!Tony, Teacher!Steve, Teacher/Student, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers - Freeform, i want this to be hot, porn maybe with plot, professor!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysDucky/pseuds/BuckysDucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Rogers is usually a calm understanding man but student Tony Stark seems to piss him off and make him do unexpected things in his lecture room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy, Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I have never wrote smut before but I have read it (obvs) so I hope this will be alright...

Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Sweet Jesus, won't this kid just do his damn work? He interrupts me four times during the lecture and now they're doing book work, he thinks it's funny to write notes! That's it.  
I get up from my chair and walk down the row to his table. He tries to subtly hide the note under his untouched work but I just smirk at him and reach under the papers and pluck the note from its hiding place.  
"If you didn't want me to see the note, then you shouldn't have wrote it, Mr.Stark."  
I contemplated whether I should read the note aloud to try and embarrass him but just decided against it since the other students were working quietly on the work.  
I instead walked back up to my seat, sat down, unfolded the note and began to read from the top:  
"He's such an arrogant prick, don't ya think?~ Tony"  
"Shut up, Tony.~ Bruce"  
"Technically I wasn't speaking, just agree with me Brucie.~ T"  
"I don't agree, he's a good teacher now stop sending notes to me!~B"

Bruce is a pretty good student, all straight A's and answering questions in class, I'm glad he liked me, it meant I'm doing something right.

"Fine, I will. As long as you agree that he's pretty hot.;)~T"

What?

"TONY FUCK OFF IM WORKING!~b"  
"But Brucie, look at his butt in those trousers, christ! Those damn trousers! And have you seen his arms? So Fucking muscly and big, I bet they're not the only big thing he has.;)~T"

I... what? Well this... what? This is the end of the note so I guess this is what he was writing when I caught him.  
I look up from the note to see Tony about to pass another note to Bruce.  
"MR.STARK! Is that another note?"  
"What this? Oh no, uh it's a tissue" This Fucking kid is pissing me off.  
"You are to come back to my class after school for detention, Mr.Stark"

If he shows up, this will be a fun evening.  
\------------------------------------  
The bell had rung for the end of school and the school was increasingly getting quieter and quieter. It was time for Tony's detention and if he shows up, I have quiet the event planned. Hopefully this will teach him that talking and passing notes is not acceptable in my class.  
I rolled my shirt sleeves up over my elboys, took my tie off and unbuttoned the top two buttons of my shirt. I'm going to make this boy regret writing those notes.

Half an hour later, Tony waltzed into the room and sat in the back of the room.  
"I'd rather you knocked, Mr.Stark and come sit in one of the seats up front."  
After a minute of him sighing and shuffling, he was finally right in my view. Right where I need him.  
I still hadn't looked up from my papers and I could feel his glare burning into my face and I had to control myself so I didn't smirk or look up.  
After five more minutes I finally put my pen and papers away and stretched. I looked over to Tony and saw his eyes glued to my chest and arms.

"So Mr.Stark, I take it you know why you're in here this afternoon?"  
I stood from my chair and walked around the front of my desk to sit on top of it.

"Because you just can't get enough of me, Rogers?"  
"Correction, Mr.Rogers to you, Mr.Stark. Stop being a sarcastic show off, no one else is here. Now, give me a real answer."  
"Fine, 'Mr.Rogers' I don't know why I'm in here, I do my work and get straight A's on all of my tests, so please, enlighten me, sir"  
"Cut the shit Tony, you never do your work and that's one of the reasons that you are in here"

By now, I was leaning over his desk staring him straight in the eyes. I could see him squirming under my gaze.

"Uhm, uh Mr... uh, Mr.Rogers, you're a uh, a little close."  
I walked around to the side of him and whispered in his ear  
"But isn't this what you want, Tony?" I saw him shudder and gulp.  
"Now, Mr.Stark, I have been very lenient with you this year but now I have had enough and I'm going to teach you a lesson you will never forget. Stand up."  
I stood up straight and stood away from his desk whilst he uncertainly rose to his feet.  
He wasn't the tallest of boys, so my 6 foot figure clearly towered over his 5 foot 7 one. I moved behind him, put my hands on his hips and turned him so that he was facing his desk.  
"Hands on the desk, Mr.Stark"

Once he had done that, I pressed my front against his back and heard him gasp when I pushed my erection against his butt. As I slowly started to grind against him I whispered into his ear  
"So Mr.Stark, what aren't you going to do during my lessons?"  
"Uh, uhm, I uh won't talk, ahh, fuck I- SHIT."  
I rubbed my hand over the part of his arse that I had smacked.  
"Now, now Mr.Stark, swearing from pupils will not be tolerated in my class." I then smacked him again with more force and I heard him cry out.  
I moved away from him and sat on his chair whilst pulling him towards me.  
"Mr.Stark, we have established that you won't talk during my lessons, what else will you not be doing?"  
I undid the zipper on his jeans and began to pull them down his legs along with his black boxer shorts.  
"Uh, i-i won't uh, pass notes?" He breathed out a moan when I grabbed his hard cock in my hand.  
"That is correct. Speaking of notes, that one you sent to Mr.Banner during class today was highly inappropriate"  
"Inappropriate? That's rich coming from the teacher giving his student a handjob"

In less than five seconds, I had Tony over my knee with a new red hand print on his behind.  
"Mr.Stark, did I say you could speak then?"  
"No-o"  
"That's right, now since you obviously don't know you're place, I'm going to spank you until I feel you have learnt it."  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
"You're likeing this, aren't you?"  
Tony slowly nodded his head.  
SMACK  
SMACK  
"You have.."  
SMACK  
SMACK  
"An arse that..."  
SMACK  
SMACK  
"Is meant to be spanked"

I slowly rubbed my hands over the cheeks, listening to his quiet whimpers.  
I stood him up from my lap and removed his shirt. He had a pretty good body. Toned, but not muscly in a sense. He was actually, well, perfect.  
I stood up in front of him and began removing my own shirt. I could see his cock twitching in anticipation and his eyes were glued to me as I threw the shirt across the room. I took a step closer to him so that I could feel the heat coming off his body, and kissed him, hard. He was quick to return the kiss and as it got deeper and more desperate, I pushed him to the nearest wall and ground my dick onto his. I felt him groan into the kiss and his hands began to wander over my abs and chest.

"Now, Mr.Stark, do you know what not to do in my lessons?"


End file.
